okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Tatsumiya
'''Tatsumiya '(竜宮) is a humanoid oarfish from Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. She is one of the employees of Uomihime's court, and serves as a foster mother to Wadanohara after the Great Sorcerer's disappearance. She was one of Meikai's familiars. Appearance Her white hair is cut into a short himecut, with red accents visible in the middle of her bangs and at the sides of her face. Two long, red antennae extend from the top of her head. Her eyes are yellow-orange with black pupils. She also has red nails. Tatsumiya wears a white furisode accented with grey markings and red trim, the end of the long sleeves has red decoration on the tips, and tied with a red obi. Her obijime is yellow and decorated with a white fish. She also wears a pink obi-age. In her past appearance her hair in front was the same, but in the back it was much longer. She wore a dark red kimono with lighter red, gradient sleeves, the neck piece was a duller red and she wore an obi, that was the exact same as her current one, except the fish on it had its eye open. In the manga, however, her furisode is instead decorated with a variety of flowers. Personality She is kind and caring, possessing a motherly personality. She takes care of Wadanohara in place of Meikai, and cares for Wadanohara as if she were her daughter. She worries over Wadanohara, being one of the few to recognize the witch's flaws and problems. She is very loyal to Meikai, often referring to him as Lord Meikai. Even after his death, she continued to serve him by caring for his daughter. Hidden from others, she still misses her master, wondering what truly happened to him after he sacrificed himself to seal the Sea of Death away. Background She was Meikai's familiar and the one Meikai had chosen to wield the Sacred Sword, she remained as his familiar up until his supposed death. In the past, she had longer hair and wore a red kimono instead of a white one. Moments prior to his death, Meikai entrusted the care of his daughter Wadanohara to her. Respecting her master's wishes, Tatsumiya filled the role of parent for Wadanohara, in place of her absent father and mother. It was she who taught Wadanohara all of the magic she knows, Tatsumiya passing down to Wadanohara the magic her father used. Appearances ''Minor'' *''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea'' - Minor Character Relationships Wadanohara Cast Wadanohara Wadanohara is Tatsumiya's foster daughter, Tatsumiya having taught her all the magic she knows. She cares and loves Wadanohara, carrying out the wishes of her deceased master. Tatsumiya frets over her foster daughter often, worrying about her health and problems. In turn, Wadanohara loves Tatsumiya as her parent, worrying over her well being and health. Meikai Meikai was Tatsumiya's former master. He entrusted her to take care of Wadanohara. Old Old was Tatsumiya's former fellow familiar. In the past, an altercation between her and Old ended with Old possessing noticeable scars that were made through the usage of the Sacred Sword. Old seeks revenge on her for disfiguring his face and for having been the chosen one instead of him. Pulmo Pulmo is Tatsumiya's fellow employee of the Uomihime's court. Helica Helica is Tatsumiya's fellow employee of the Uomihime's court. Syakesan/Sal Syakesan is Tatsumiya's former fellow employee of the Uomihime's court. Other Characters Idate Idate is Tatsumiya's acquaintance. He saved her from Old. It is implied that Tatsumiya has a crush on him. Battle Statistics Trivia *"Tatsumiya" means "dragon palace". *As stated in the physical copy of volume one of the manga, her favorite colour is ultramarine. Her favorite food is sweet bean jelly, candy and Star Candy. Her specialty is magic, singing and dancing. Gallery In-game photos i-Tatsumiya.png|''Tatsumiya's dialogue portrait in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea.'' i-Tatsumiya-Past.png|''Tatsumiya's dialogue portrait from the past in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea.'' bio_Tatsumiya.png|''Tatsumiya's bio'' Star 91.png|''Tatsumiya talking to Wadanohara'' Tatscloseup.png Nononono.png|''Oh no...'' Wemeetagain.png|''We meet again...'' wadanohara.courtemployee.png|''The employees of the Court'' WATBGS BR 5.png|''The WATGBS cast'' Manga Watgbsmanga6.png Watgbsmanga9.png WatgbsmangaR5b.png Mini-comics kaiteigakenchara2.png Official artwork Tumblr nbvb1hPYax1txucfgo6 400.png|''Tatsumiya, ranking 10th place in a WatGBS popularity poll'' Ka1.png 710t.png 1003.png|''Tatsumiya in Oar Fish form'' Quotes *".....Lord Meikai. Just where have you gone off to...? I.......... Did you simply vanish? Lord Meikai..... .....Are you no longer anywhere to be found?" (found in one of the videos in the Bonus Room) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Category:Female Category:Blue Sea Category:Familiars Category:Animals Category:Sea Kingdom